Maleficent (Kingdom Hearts)
|-|Maleficent= |-|Dragon Maleficent= Summary Maleficent is a major antagonist in the Kingdom Hearts series. She is an evil fairy who made her first appearance in Disney's Sleeping Beauty. She seeks to gain control over all the worlds and spread darkness throughout them. She is introduced in Kingdom Hearts as the leader of a band of villains from multiple worlds who seek to conquer Kingdom Hearts and thus rule all worlds. To this end, they assist the Heartless in capturing the seven Princesses of Heart and devouring the hearts of the worlds. However, Sora and his allies manage to thwart her plans by defeating her cohorts and eventually the witch herself. Other games in the Kingdom Hearts series depict her initial rise to power and her later attempts to regain it, and while other Disney antagonists rarely have any significance outside of their original worlds, Maleficent's influence almost always extends throughout the worlds. Powers and Stats Tier: 4-B Name: Maleficent, "Mistress of All Evil" Origin: Kingdom Hearts Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Witch, Evil Fairy, Leader of the Disney Villains Council Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Teleportation, Flight, Telekinesis, Clairvoyance, Can turn into a dragon, Regeneration (Low-Godly, Can restore her physical form over time as long as someone remembers her), Darkness Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Resurrection (Brought Oogie Boogie back from the dead), Can summon and control the Heartless, Can inflict curses that can instantly kill or knock her opponents unconscious for indefinite periods of time, Limited Fate Manipulation (Her curse on Aurora guaranteed that she would prick her hand on the needle no matter what she did) Attack Potency: Solar System level (Has been shown capable of fighting the likes of Sora, Ventus, and Aqua) Speed: 'Massively FTL+' (Able to keep up with Ventus, who is regarded as one of the fastest characters in the series) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Likely Class XPJ (Can knock back Ventus in battle with her staff, able to harm Aqua and Sora in her dragon form) Durability: Solar System level '(survived hits from Ventus, Aqua, and Sora) 'Stamina: High (Is more than capable of dueling powerful Keyblade wielders for extended periods of time before retreating to revise her plans) Range: Normal range with staff, higher with magic Standard Equipment: Her staff, Her pet crow Intelligence: Maleficent is a conniving schemer who manipulated many of the events of the first game, easily swaying Riku to her side while convincing him that she cared about helping him find Kairi and serving as an obstacle to Sora at every turn through her own actions or by getting the other Disney Villains to attack him for her. In combat she is easily one of the most powerful magic wielders in the entire series, quickly casting powerful spells like Meteor and is only rivaled by the likes of Aqua and Xehanort in this regard. However, she suffers from an incredible superiority complex, always looking down upon her foes and underestimating their power and potential, which has led to her defeat on numerous occasions. Weaknesses: Maleficent is very arrogant and narcissistic, Due to her affiliation with the Darkness, she is vulnerable to light-based attacks Note: Not to be confused with her canon, mainstream counterpart. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Dark Thunder: Maleficent is able to launch bolts of black lightning from her staff or call down bursts of lightning from the sky. * Meteor: Maleficent unleashes a storm of giant orbs of blue flame after chanting "Meteors of heaven, unleash thy fury! * Ring of Flames: Maleficent is able to release pools of flame that prevent her enemies from approaching her from the ground.However, these can be dispelled by powerful light magic. * Summoning: Maleficent continually summons Defender and Darkball Heartless to assist her in combat. Gallery MaleficentThunder1.gif|Maleficent using Thunder against Sora MaleficentThunderStaff.gif|Maleficent emitting Thunder from her staff MaleficentThunderBBS.gif|Maleficent calling Thunder from the sky MaleficentHeartless.gif|Maleficent summoning Heartless MaleficentMeteor.gif|Maleficent using Meteor MaleficentRingOfFlame.gif|Maleficent creating a Ring of Flame Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Villain Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Fire Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Game Characters Category:Kingdom Hearts Category:Disney Category:Darkness Users Category:Magic Users Category:Square Enix Category:Lightning Users Category:Flight Users Category:Dragons Category:Game Bosses Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Mind Users Category:Summoners Category:Fate Users Category:Curse Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Tier 4